modanasukcesfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Odcinek 6271
29 lutego 2012 40px 18 stycznia 2016 40px 2 maja 2017 |reżyseria= Jennifer Howard |scenariusz= Bradley Bell Michael Minnis Kay Alden Rex M. Best |producenci=Bradley Bell Colleen Bell Mark Pinciotti Casey Kasprzyk Cynthia J. Popp Ron Weaver Edward Scott Rhonda Friedman |odcinki= 6270. « 6271 » 6272. Lista odcinków }} Obsada odcinka Główna obsada Gościnnie Streszczenie thumb|320px|Owen i Jackie wracają do siebieW domu Nicka, Bridget zapewnia Owena i Jackie, że są sobie przeznaczeni. Docenia ich za to, że próbowali dać Loganowi, to co najlepsze, jednak najlepszym wyjściem będzie w tej sytuacji będzie ich powrót do siebie. Jackie wydaje się być zdumiona, a córka Brooke powtarza, że naprawdę chce tego dla nich obu. Następnie obejmuje matkę Nicka, po czym wychodzi. Jackie i Owen rozmawiają o swoim rozstaniu, a Knight przyznaje, iż czuł się, jakby odszedł od niej na wieczność. Mężczyzna żartobliwie oznajmia, że będzie nadal "nosić spodnie" w ich związku, ale najważniejsze decyzje będą podejmowane zawsze razem. Jackie uważa, że jego asertywna strona jest pociągająca. Para przyrzeka sobie dozgonną miłość. thumb|left|320px|Liam i Bill mają odmienne zdania odnośnie Hope i SteffyW biurze "SP", Liam uczestniczy w spotkaniu wraz z ojcem, Justinem i Alison. Gdy dobiega ono końca, Alison i Justin mówią Liamowi, iż martwią się z faktu, iż wydaje się on być przygnębiony. Bill uważa, że syn powinien udać się do Steffy i ma nadzieję, że ich rozwód w ogóle nie będzie miał miejsca. Liam oświadcza, że Hope jest jedyną osobą, która zachowuje swoje wartości, a Bill ironicznie stwierdza, że Logan powinna umieścić swoje przesłania na pocztówkach. Zdenerwowany Liam upiera się, że chce życia i założenia rodziny z córką Brooke, jednak Bill uważa, że syn wydaje się być nieszczęśliwy. Liam prostestuje i chce, by jego życie z Hope wreszcie się rozpoczęło. thumb|320px|Hope mówi matce o swojej decyzjiW biurze "FC", Hope zostawia Liamowi wiadomość, że podjęła decyzję, która zmieni ich życie i nie może się doczekać, aby mu o tym powiedzieć. "Powiedzieć Liamowi, ale co?", pyta Brooke dołączająca do córki. Hope wyznaje, że rozmowa z Katie dużo jej pomogła i skłoniła do podjęcia ważnej decyzji. Dziewczyna wyjaśnia, że ona i Liam nie mogą być razem w tym samym pokoju, ponieważ tak bardzo pragną siebie nawzajem. Stwierdza, że ich wspólne życie zacznie się dziś wieczorem. Brooke jest zgodna co do tego, że oboje z Liamem czekali na to wystarczająco długo. "Steffy traci przewagę", mówi z satysfakcją Hope, która nie może doczekać się rozmowy z ukochanym. thumb|left|320px|Liam dowiaduje się o decyzji HopeHope przybywa do "SP", gdzie mówi Liamowi, że oczekiwała od niego na telefon. Oznajmia ukochanemu, że nie chce dłużej czekać i choć Steffy może czekać na niego przez kolejne sześć miesięcy, ona dziś wieczorem będzie jego żoną pod każdym względem. Zaskoczony Spencer pyta o "Hope for the Future", ale Logan odpiera, że wytłumaczy się jakoś swoim fanom. "Chcę oddać się mężczyźnie, którego kocham. W moim sercu już dziś odbędzie się nasza noc poślubna", wyznaje Hope. Fakty * Lesley-Anne Down (Jacqueline Marone Knight) oraz Jack Wagner (Dominick Marone) odchodzą z głównej obsady serialu. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Liam Spencer Kategoria:Bill Spencer Jr. Kategoria:Jackie Marone Kategoria:Brooke Logan Kategoria:Hope Logan 2 Kategoria:Justin Barber Kategoria:Nick Marone Kategoria:Owen Knight Kategoria:Alison Montgomery Kategoria:Bridget Forrester 5